Recently, the use of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus using lasers has become popular. In a popular recording and/or reproducing apparatus using semiconductor lasers and other lasers, an optical disc apparatus is usually adopted. The above recording and/or reproducing apparatus automatically records and/or reproduces audio data by forming pits on the face of the optional disc.
In such a conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the recording is made by using a write once disc which can record only once. Therefore, during a data recording, if noises are input from the external, or if a recording mistake happens, the disc has to be discarded as a useless object, because the erroneously recorded data can not be erased.